


Mist

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2020 [15]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: (in the sense that they're both affected by the bliss), Aphrodisiacs, Bliss (Far Cry), Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: The Deputy finds Burke in the Bliss.
Relationships: Cameron Burke/Male Deputy
Series: trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848508
Kudos: 3





	Mist

“Burke.”  
  
No response.  
  
The Bliss swirls around them, thick and cloying.  
  
“Burke.”  
  
Nothing.  
  
Was that a giggle? Is Faith nearby, watching?  
  
“ _Cameron_.”  
  
That gets a twitch, and finally a head turned in Knight’s direction.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Knight leans in, presses his hands into Burke’s shoulders. The man looks out of it, like he’s confused and not entirely sure where he is or what he’s supposed to be doing. Knight squeezes his shoulders, puts his mouth next to Burke’s ear and says, “Cameron, come on, we gotta go. We gotta go now.”  
  
It’s hard enough to keep his faculties in the Bliss; Knight keeps going in and out, occasionally finding himself in a field where moments before he had been surrounded by trees. Knight wants to get the hell out of Faith’s domain before he succumbs entirely to the Bliss and jumps off another fucking statue or something. He would prefer that Burke walks out of here with him, but if he has to drag him, that can happen too.  
  
“No,” Burke mumbles, and Knight’s trying to resign himself to dragging him out of this green and white hell when the Marshal grabs him around the waist, pulls him to the ground and rolls on top of him.  
  
“Burke-”  
  
“Can’t help it,” Burke mumbles as he ruts against Knight’s leg. “Can’t help it. I can’t help it.” His eyes are unfocused, but he kisses almost exactly the same way he always kisses Knight during their trysts together, so Knight can almost believe it’s a genuine gesture on Burke’s part. But he’s getting hard too, and he’s spent enough time in the Bliss now to know the less-discussed side-effects.  
  
“Come on,” Knight slurs, catching Burke’s wrist and pulling him off. The Marshal wavers, catches himself before he can face-plant in the dirt. “Stop, we gotta go. We need to get out of here right now.”  
  
“Don’t want to leave.”  
  
Now Knight is certain that he can hear Faith giggling somewhere in the mist. It’s enough to scare him, send some natural adrenaline through his veins and clear him up a little bit. He grabs Burke’s hand and hauls him to his feet. “Have to. Let’s go.”  
  
Burke pulls him back, tries to kiss him again but it’s messy. He has better luck groping Knight through his jeans. “Stay,” Burke mumbles. “It’s better here.”  
  
And it’s tempting.  
  
Very, very tempting, because the Bliss has a way of relaxing a person, making their fear and anxiety drift away (and other things drift to the surface, as it seems). Instead of trying to stay calm, Knight has to force himself to cling to his fear and pain and anxiety if he doesn’t want to drown under the chemical cloud of peace that Faith’s lured him into.  
  
“No,” Knight says.  
  
Burke tries to pull him towards a gate in the distance; Knight pulls him back and away, to anywhere that isn’t that gate.  
  
Faith’s voice echoes through the clearing:  
  
“ _Stop it! Leave him alone!_ ”  
  
“ _Fuck you!_ ” Knight barks in return, dragging a painfully uncoordinated Burke with far more ease than he should have had. “Burke, for fuck’s sake, _come on!_ ”  
  
“I don’t want to leave.”  
  
“ _HE DOESN’T WANT TO LEAVE!_ ”  
  
Knight doesn’t buy it. Even if he did, he does not trust what Faith will do to Burke once he's gone.  
  
“You’ll thank me for this later, Cam.”  
  
He throws Burke into the river and throws himself in after him.  
  
[---]  
  
The infirmary is silent.  
  
Dead silent.  
  
Knight turns his head. Burke has been staring at the ceiling ever since he got back, ever since he’d lain back down after refusing the adrenaline shot. Knight kind of wants to find that needle and give it to him anyway, but right now he’s convinced his shaking hands and still-wavering vision will only make him fuck up in some catastrophic way.  
  
“Burke?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Cameron.”  
  
A beat. “Huh?”  
  
That’s the most he’s gotten out of the Marshal in hours; now Knight’s not totally sure what he should say.  
  
What comes out is, “Did you really mean it before, when you said you didn’t want to leave?”  
  
There’s an uncomfortable level of silence that stretches from seconds to minutes before Burke finally says, “Of course I wanted to leave. Did you see that place? It was like fuckin’ purgatory.”  
  
But he doesn’t look Knight in the eyes as he says it.  
  
Knight doesn’t know Burke _extremely_ well (their relationship can be measured in months, not years) but he knows him well enough to know that the words sound right- the Burke he knows would sooner sit in a circle and listen to a spiritual lecture from a cult leader when hell froze over. But the conviction is not there, and it makes Knight nervous that maybe Faith still has her claws in him.  
 _  
He needs to get that adrenaline._  
 _  
I’ll have to work it out with Tracey and the Sheriff._  
  
For now, Knight reaches across the narrow gap between their cots and clasps Burke’s arm.  
  
They do not speak about the Bliss again.  
  
-End


End file.
